cyber_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cody-Skywarp
"Today, it's my very first time of my new journey and adventures!!" - Cody-Skywarp at the beginning. Cody-Skywarp is one of the characters from Cyber Hero series. He is a brother of Chris-Skywarp and a self-proclaimed anime and technology otaku who dreamed to become a Cyber Agent just like his brother. He first appears at the near season ending in Cyber Hero: Source of Power who handed over Chris's identity as Cyber Guy after he retires from SKY Federation. Few years later, he eventually became an Elite Cyber Agent who made his first debut as Cyber Guy in Cyber Hero: Fatal Front after his brother moderately injured in the vehicle accident caused by his arch-nemesis while on his way to the Otaku Convention. However, he is now currently resides in the Skywarp resident. He will also appear with his licensed crossover relatives in the special episodes in place of Chris. Cody-Skywarp also appears in the spin-off show called GrapicSprit: Visual Heroine as a supporting protagonist, but this time only his casual clothing appearance without donning his Cyber Guy armor. He later reappear as both his alter ego and Cyber Guy in the second season of the spinoff series. In one of the special crossover episodes, he got kidnapped by the impostor Maki Nishikano and Nico Yazawa in order to demand Eli Ayase for ransom. The reasons why these two impostors kidnapped him just to force Eli to perform for their single album but she refused to do it because her adopted cybernoid brother is more important than them then if she keep refusing to do it, Cody-Skywarp would be executed by their fans suggestions. Later, he was saved by Nozomi Toujou and the four Aquors members who are Eli's close siblings (Kanan Matsuura, Mari Ohara, Ruby and Dia Kurosawa) from being executed then the two impostors are arrested along with their associates (who appears to be a collaborators for the Yokawa Haikatzu) that are responsible for this crime. However, it is realized that the real Nozomi and Nico are also his fellow siblings and they don't do any crimes like this because the Muse and Aquors loved their adopted brother so much and they don't wanna hurt his feelings. After being rescued safely, it implies that one of the guest collaborators is Tokiko Zaizen, a former idol and dormitory headmaster who previously owned the protagonist's residence before the Skywarp family purchased it and later defected to the Misoan Empire. Background Write the first section of your page here. Trivia *In the Japanese version of the show, he will be voiced by Mamoru Miyano while in the US release, he'll be voiced by Robbie Daymond, who also voiced Cyber Guy from the previous series. *Like Chris, he befriends with µ's, an all-female idol group from the anime series Love Live! in the special crossover episodes. However, they are still his relatives who resides in his residence as well as those other crossover characters from other licensed series such as iDOLM@STER, RWBY, and Vividred Operation. ** Not only just Eli Ayase who always close to him as a relative, but the entire µ's and Aquors can be as his close relative as well as her sister Alisa Ayase and Yukiho Kousaka. *He is a self-proclaimed anime and gaming otaku who doesn't like eroge genre and being evil or rebellious, but he mostly friendly and polite especially to his friends and relatives. However, despite of his dual nationality and being hated of any eroge or ecchi genre, he was actually an average otaku who always liked SFW content. That's the reason why he always hang out with his crossover relatives whom are characters from different licensed series. *During his first debut, a Romen Jewels Remix of Better Now by Post Malone can be heard in the US versions of the show. **The song is also used in his character trailer. *He is also an artist as seen in one of the scenes where he show Matthew-Cirrius one of his artworks which is a traditional drawing of himself and Chris with Cyber Guy on the background. Also he drew a picture of himself with the four Love Live! characters (Honoka, Eli, Kotori, and Umi) in the park which is seen in the special episodes. *He can also fight without donning his Cyber Hero armor. However, his primary weapon is a laser pistol but apparently it is a modified toy gun rather than a real firearms. *He is nicknamed "Cody-Chan" by Eli Ayase and the rest of the µ's, Aquors, and other Love Live! character crossovers who are his relatives and siblings as well as some characters from the iDOLM@STER franchise. *He is the only male Cyber Hero character that has the most commissions made by other artists. *He is the first and only Cyber Hero character who got kidnapped by an imposter licensed anime characters in the special crossover episodes. Gallery Cody-Skywarp 2.png Commissions Cody-Skywarp - Commission Original - Colored.png|By Jeffanime (Jeffrey Phelps) CodySkywarpCommission - Colored.png|Commission by Qb Art (Nikki Hall). Colored by me (JeagerEX12) 45333568 250340505634575 6526744603511488512 n32324.png|Chibi commission by Michiira Commission3jason by purishiraokada-dcrgjyp.png|By Purishira Okada Grid-Works - Cody-Skywarp (Transparent).png|By Grid-Works GridworksCommission.jpg|Another version of Grid-Works commission Quotes Cyber Hero: Source of Power "When I grow up, I want to be a Cyber Hero just like my brother Chris-Skywarp." - During special speech when Chris-Skywarp is about to quit from being an Elite Cyber Agent. "Good luck brother! Congratulations for your successful long time journey" - To Chris-Skywarp Cyber Hero: Fatal Front "Ha! You spelled "Cyber Guy" wrong. Sounds like you are a kind of a useless fool who likes to mock everyone else." - To Saiber Gai YKWN "Well, Chris is not dead yet. He will come back to defeat you along with your foolish leader!" - To Yahiro-Kagawachi. "Hellooo CyberTokyo!! Today is my first adventure!!!!" - When his first stay at CyberTokyo "Wow! Sky Federation! That's where my brother assigned before..." - When his first visit at the SKY Federation HQ. "Yeeeaaah!! I am NOW as a next Cyber Guy and I am going to enjoy this!!" - After he declared himself as a new Cyber Guy. "Do you think I'm also an artist? Well, I used to learn art and Japanese culture with my brother Chris." - When he show Matthew-Cirrius one of his artworks he made. "Well Yahiro, do you think all the troubles that happened before is your fault. Especially you caused chaos to the community, you committed a lot of crime, you acted out than Blake-Blitgrease, abusing some innocents that they don't do nothing to you, lifting some ladies skirt, promoting propaganda for your foolish organization, you backstabbed me for nothing, and then YOU CAUSED A FATAL INCIDENT TO MY BROTHER!! NOW, YOU BETTER END THIS YAHIRO! YOU ARE THE WORST OF THE WORST EVER I SEEN!!" - To Yahiro-Kagawachi explaining about his troubles that he committed "And also you call yourself as a self-proclaimed otaku with your disgrace?! You don't know about Japanese culture, but all you know is your foolish attitude who caused a lot of trouble in the world! Now GET LOST!" - To Yahiro-Kagawachi about his stupidity and disgracefulness. "Ha! You know I am now famous in this world, but for you Yahiro. All you know is nothing, but a fool who wanted yourself to be famous as me and you commit a lot of crimes because you are so jealous about me. It's time for me to STOP YOU FOR GOOD!! I am Cyber Guy and my life and ambition is the defend the entire world and the rights of pop culture against your ideology.." - To the jealous Yahiro-Kagawachi before he transform as Cyber Guy In Special Crossover Episodes "Hey Love Live! Relatives!, Well you guys think I'm an artist? Now, I'll show you one of my masterpiece I made." - When he show his artwork to both Honoka, Eli, Kotori, and Umi. "Hey Honoka, you are such as very cheerful girl! I really liked you so much as a close relative, but I am here for your protection." - To Honoka Kousaka "I know your sadness about the lost of your parents, but don't worry Honoka, I am here for you and I will avenge your parents of what they had done to them.." - To Honoka Kousaka regarding the death of her father and mother. "Wow! A trinket buckle with a full of memories inside. I am so happy that I am always be with you, Eli." - To Eli Ayase regarding her belt buckle while wearing her Loveless World / Music S.T.A.R.T outfit. "You create J.A.K.E and other sprit companions! You are such a very talented and artistic relative, Eli! I will give you a high five as a close relative!" - To Eli Ayase regarding her talents on digital art and creating sprit cybernoids. "I know that you are the one who created and reprogrammed me before.." - To Eli Ayase regarding his creation and re-programming "Oh, a tiny little snowman. That's really cute which reminds me of my childhood during winter days." - To Kotori Minami "A twin diamond trinket?? That's very beautiful which reminds me of a best playmates ever.." - To Umi Sonoda "You're very sweet and cool, Maki!" - To Maki Nishikano "Don't be sad Maki, I know about your lost of your mother. Anyways, I Cody-Skywarp to protect you and your fellow relatives against those evil Yokawan fools who make you sad. I fight for you and Nico, but for while don't let them trick you.." - To Maki Nishikano about her sadness regarding the lost of her mother. "Cool, Rice Balls is your favorite." - To Hanayo Koizumi "I love cats! But I am not allergic with it.." - To Rin Hoshizora "You are a such a pretty lady who always feel the night sky, Nozomi.." - To Nozomi Tojo "Hi Nico! I love to play because you are so cheerful and cute!!" - To Nico Yazawa. "What's wrong, Nico? You're sad?" - When he saw Nico depressed. "What?? You mean your little brother is gone for good?! Who ever do this to your original family?" - When Nico replied him about her three siblings are gone missing. "Don't worry, Nico. I'll make you more happier than before, but one few words to say. It is the Yokawa Haikatzu did this to your original family." - While he wants to make Nico more happy. "You're very welcome to see your older sister Nico, Cocoa & Cocoro." - After Detective Xiame found them when they are gone missing in Taiwan with the help of Neon Cyber. "Now, it's good to see your new older brother. Which is me, Cody-Skywarp" - When Nico, Cocoa and Cocoro are happy to reside in his residence. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Good Guys Category:SKY Federation Category:Japanese Category:American Cybernoids Category:Characters with an Asian Background